1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a network surveillance video camera system using a network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A network surveillance video camera system using a network for monitoring a remote image with a video camera and a display monitor is known.
Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 9-16685 discloses a remote monitor system using a data link ISDN. Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 7-288806 discloses that a traffic amount is measured and the resolution is determined in accordance with the traffic amount. U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,167 discloses a video monitor system including a transmitting medium, video cameras, monitors, a VTR, and a control portion.